1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming device and an image forming system configured to erase a print job stored in a non-volatile storage medium depending on its security level.
2. Related Art
There is an image forming device configured in a way that when a print job including print setting information, including various printing conditions set on the basis of a user's manipulation, is transmitted to the image forming device from a terminal connected to the image forming device through a network, the print job is stored in a built-in storage unit and printing is performed on the basis of the print job stored in the storage unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-140409 has proposed a confidential document job controller. This confidential document job controller includes a HDD (Hard Disc Drive), which is a non-volatile storage medium, and a RAM (Random Access Memory), which is a volatile storage medium. The confidential document job controller performs printing by: adding one of security levels (high), (intermediate), (low) to the attribute of a job; and sending the job to a queue for performing a job process appropriately by judging the attribute.